


Metal y Sangre

by AlmaVieja



Series: Libros Viejos [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, M/M, Political Alliances, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaVieja/pseuds/AlmaVieja
Summary: La piel de Armin Arlert huele a libros viejos y sueños rotos. La de Levi Ackerman huele a metal y sangre. Y la de Reiner Braun huele a guerra.Atrapado en Mare bajo la voluntad de un Reiner lleno de obsesiones enfermizas, Armin sueña cada noche con miradas grises, cabellos negros y una voz de medianoche. Del otro lado del mar, el hombre al que dejó atrás está dispuesto a iniciar guerras y destruir países con tal de recuperarlo.[Secuela de "Libros Viejos"]
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Levi, Armin Arlert/Reiner Braun, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Series: Libros Viejos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932763
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Metal, Sangre y Proposiciones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DakinySaskya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakinySaskya/gifts).



> ¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! Para quien no sepa, este fic es secuela de otro fic llamado "Libros Viejos", de modo que, si aún no has leído ese, es mejor que lo leas primero.
> 
> Para quienes ya acabaron Libros Viejos, les agradezco su lectura y les doy la bienvenida a la segunda y última parte de esta historia. Nos quedamos esperando que Armin y Levi se reencontraran... ya veremos cómo irán las cosas ahora que han estado lejos por tanto tiempo.
> 
> Este fic está dedicado especialmente a DakinySaskya, quien decidió patrocinar al fic para que pudiera continuar. Dakiny, te agradezco muchísimo el apoyo y espero que la historia esté a la altura de tus expectativas. 
> 
> Gracias a todos por llegar a esta segunda parte, espero que disfruten de su lectura.

La calle zigzaguea, ancha y abarrotada de pasos rápidos y gritos, de niños riendo mientras sus madres intentan conseguir precios más bajos para la carne y las verduras y de estantes de madera atiborrados de mercancías varias.

Los comerciantes se dedican a informar en voz alta sobre el producto disponible y los precios de venta mientras espantan a las moscas y a las abejas con palillos llenos de listones de tela en la punta. Los barriles de vino se aglutinan al final de la calle, en la zona en la que se venden los licores, y su aroma perfumado a uva vieja y alcohol inunda el aire y lo tranquiliza.

Las nubes se interponen en el camino del sol y lo que llega a la tierra no son más que pequeñas migajas de rayos ultravioleta que apenas calientan. Es una buena época a mediados de verano y el calor pegajoso ya ha sido consumido por la tarde que se agazapa sobre los edificios.

Esta es una ciudad privilegiada, una ciudad bendecida de abundancia y de botines de guerra. Una ciudad acostumbrada a robar tesoros extranjeros y mantenerlos prisioneros entre sus paredes. No es raro que en las grandes casas vivan unas cuantas sirvientas foráneas, que son lo mismo que esclavas, y cuyas miserables vidas consisten en servir a sus señoras y complacer a sus señores.

Es un lugar pútrido en el que terminar, pero a la gente que vive _del otro lado del muro,_ le parece que tiene que ser un lugar maravilloso. Empero Armin, que lleva mucho tiempo viviendo aquí… sabe que los únicos que pueden aspirar a vidas apacibles en este sitio son _los que han nacido aquí,_ y no los aceptados “por lástima” como él.

Con todo, Armin juega el papel que tiene que jugar. En este mundo de guerra y dolor y vidas miserables, él juega el papel que tiene que jugar para proteger a esas personas que, si conocieran sus circunstancias, sacrificarían cada órgano de sus entrañas para sacarlo de aquí.

Pero, mientras mira a las manzanas brillar bajo los rayos penúltimos del sol, Armin decide que su vida no es tan repugnante como podría serlo. Al menos, Reiner ha logrado mantenerlo lejos de las muchas manos terribles que han intentado hacerse con él. Y al menos, la única cama que tiene que ocupar es la suya y no la de mil compradores como suele pasar con los esclavos.

Porque sí, aún en su condición _vagamente_ “favorecida”, Armin no es mucho más que un esclavo. Tiene una señora a la cual servir –la madre de Reiner– y a un señor al cual complacer y no es libre de hacer nada por cuenta propia a menos que le sea autorizado.

Incluso salir a hacer las compras es tan sólo otra de sus varias tareas. Encargar el barril de vino semanal, comprar la carne para el almuerzo del día siguiente, la mermelada que repondrá a la que se ha acabado y unas cuantas frutas para poner en el frutero –porque a Reiner le gusta tener algo que picar de vez en cuando a media mañana o media tarde–. Si las encuentra, también comprará algunas barras de chocolate, eso para prepararlas en la noche con agua caliente, leche o vino rojo y acompañarlas de pan y otras confiterías.

A Reiner le encantan.

Armin siempre pasa de largo la casa de los tés. Ésta tiene varias mesas pequeñas en la terraza con sillitas redondas sin respaldo y sombrillas a rayas que bloquean al sol. También hay un enorme mostrador de madera en la entrada donde se exhiben decenas de tés en múltiples y coloridos contenedores de cerámica, metal y otros materiales. Es la parte del mercado que mejor huele a su parecer, incluso mejor que el área de vinos o que la de flores y velas aromáticas. Los tés le recuerdan a un hogar que quizá ya no le recuerde a él. Le recuerdan un cabello negro y unos ojos metálicos, unas manos callosas y un perfume distante y nocturno.

Parpadea y el ruido regresa a sus oídos. La casa de tés se ha quedado atrás con sus teteras antiguas y sus mesas desequilibradas y el sol le queda de frente y le lastima los ojos. Aún tiene que comprar la mermelada…

Regresa a casa unos veinte minutos después. Nunca puede ausentarse demasiado tiempo porque entonces Reiner se pone paranoico y empieza a buscarlo por todas partes. Y su madre se enoja cuando eso pasa. Se enoja con _Armin,_ como si él se tuviera la culpa de no saber curar los fantasmas mentales que gobiernan la mente del soldado.

Armin llega a casa y se quita los zapatos en la puerta para no raspar el suelo de madera con ellos. Se pone unas zapatillas suaves y atraviesa el amplio recibidor en el que no hay nada más que una mesita en una esquina con un florero cuyas flores la señora Braun cambia siempre. Hay un pétalo caído en el suelo y la luz del sol se infiltra por las ventanas altas que están a ambos lados de la puerta, rejillas de madera con protectores de tela para impedir el paso de los insectos.

—He regresado —avisa Armin en voz alta, para que los habitantes de la casa le escuchen desde donde sea que estén. Sabe que para cuando llegue a la cocina, Reiner ya estará ahí, buscando verle. Y efectivamente, cuando ingresa al cuarto amplio que tiene un mesón de madera en medio, Reiner entra por otra de las entradas y le observa. No tarda en aproximarse y, mientras Armin deja las compras sobre la mesa, Reiner le abraza desde atrás y se mueve para besarle la frente. Armin hace una suave mueca—. No te has rasurado, Reiner, me picas…

Reiner sonríe.

—Quizá me deje crecer la barba. Zeke me lo ha sugerido. Dijo que así quizá hasta podría gustarte más.

Armin frunce un poco el ceño, aunque Reiner nunca le va a ver –y es menester que _no lo haga_ –, y empieza a acomodar las frutas en la canasta de mimbre que les sirve como frutero.

—Te he traído peras y duraznos. Y he comprado mermelada de albaricoque, ¿han traído el pan?

Reiner asiente sobre su frente, raspándole de forma molesta.

—Realmente cuidas de mí y compras todo lo que me gusta. Un día mamá lo entenderá y ya no será tan dura contigo.

Le da un beso más en la frente antes de soltarle para ayudarle a guardar todo. Toma la botella de vino de muestra que Armin trajo y la mira un momento antes de colocarla en el porta botellas que está en un rincón, y después rectifica que Armin haya ordenado el barril semanal, aunque Armin siempre lo hace y no ha fallado ninguna vez, nunca. Pero quizá a Reiner le ayuda a sentirse más en control cuando lo verifica todo.

Porque Reiner podrá ser muy cariñoso y amable y cualquier cosa cuando se trata de Armin, porque lo adora.

Pero en alguna parte de su subconsciente permanecen las cosas que Armin le hizo, y también lo odia.

Y le gusta y le disgusta hacerlo sufrir a partes iguales. Pero lo que más le gusta es tener poder sobre él. Saber que Armin no se volverá en su contra otra vez.

 _Ya no, ya no,_ Armin es suyo y por primera vez algo _–“alguien”–_ le pertenece de verdad.

Y tiene esta casa, que le pertenece también, y su madre está aquí, y todos le admiran y le respetan.

¿Podría desear cualquier cosa más?

Se dice todas las noches que no. Todas las noches mientras abraza a Armin y le obliga a demostrarle cuánto es que lo ama. Se dice que _no._

Ha hecho a Armin dejarse crecer un poco el cabello. Así que ahora se lo amarra en una coleta y se parece a una chica más que nunca antes. Su madre parece detestarlo un poco menos de esa manera, porque no parece haberle hecho ninguna gracia que Reiner trajera a vivir con él a _un hombre._

Zeke, Pieck y Galliard vienen de vez en cuando a cenar. Armin cocina para todos. Cenan en la mesa del jardín y toman vino en grandes cantidades, terminando hasta muy noche. A Armin le toca limpiar sus desastres y arrastrar a su enorme _dueño_ a la cama. Cuando tiene suerte, Reiner se duerme enseguida.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Armin está aquí y él ya no se molesta en contarlo. Ya no le parece verdaderamente importante el tiempo que le quede disponible. Sabe que a Reiner no le queda mucho y por eso le permiten tener ciertos privilegios, sobre todo porque, con su ayuda, no sólo lograron ganar temporalmente la guerra, sino que además recuperaron al titán colosal que, sorprendentemente, resultó ser también una herramienta importantísima que les permitirá poner de su lado a Eren Jaeger.

(Y a los Ackerman, se dice también. Zeke lo sugiere con los ojos muy serios y los labios rectos, uno diría que conseguirlos de aliados le genera demasiada ansiedad).

Y por eso Armin sigue vivo. Tienen ellos la teoría de que después de vivir un tiempo en su compañía, Armin podrá ver las cosas como realmente son, se pondrá de su lado y convencerá a Eren y a los Ackerman de hacer lo mismo.

Y quizá por eso es que vienen a beber a menudo. Quizá se suponga que Armin se vuelva su amigo. Quizá hasta creen que ya lo es. Él y Reiner siempre representan un acto muy bueno frente a ellos, como si de verdad se llevaran bien o algo. Armin se ríe de los chistes de Reiner y Reiner usa apodos cariñosos cada vez que se dirige a él.

_“Solecito, trae más vino”._

_“Qué asco me das, Reiner, eres un cursi”._

_“Estás muriéndote de los celos, admítelo”._

Esa noche, Armin prepara un enorme tazón de fusilli con crema de fresas y agua de pepino y lo sirve en el comedor a los Braun. Enciende una vela de aroma cítrico y acomoda las flores nuevas en el florero del centro de la mesa. Sólo cuando ha terminado se sienta a comer, sin que ninguno de los otros dos haya esperado por él. Es una mesa rectangular larga con ocho sillas. Reiner suele comer a la cabeza de ella mientras que su madre ocupa la silla a su izquierda.

Armin come en la última silla de la derecha, lejos de los otros dos.

Porque Karina “no soporta verle directamente a la cara” mientras come.

Y es así, atiborrados de tanta paz mentirosa que viven los días y las noches de su insípida vida juntos.

Es una noche muy cálida a la mitad de ese verano que parece perpetuo cuando a Reiner se le ocurre que hagan la cena afuera, que porque las estrellas están muy vistosas y porque ha comprado unos focos nuevos que van a embellecer el jardín y a acompañar cándidamente la cena que Armin ha preparado con tanto esmero. Dice él.

Armin tan sólo obedece, le sigue la corriente con cualquiera de las tonterías que se le ocurren. Es la manera más fácil de llevar las cosas tranquilas en esta casa. Porque cuando Reiner se altera, Karina, su madre, se altera el doble. Y las dos cosas son en detrimento de la calidad de vida de Armin.

Así que el menor se encarga de colgar las series de focos que Reiner trajo mientras éste observa con los puños en las caderas, sonriendo con satisfacción, como si la decoración fuese su propia obra y no la de Armin que se tiene que balancear sobre sillas para alcanzar las ramas de los árboles flacos que tienen en el patio y entre las cuales está enredando los cordones de focos. La luna está en el cielo partida a la mitad y la acarician nubarrones suaves y negros. Hay pocas estrellas a la vista, pero Armin omitirá señalar ese hecho. Si Reiner dice que _hay_ _un montón de estrellas en el cielo,_ entonces Armin también lo afirmará a cualquiera que le pregunte.

El olor de la comida llega hasta el jardín y es exquisito. Armin ha hecho la cena que más le gusta a Reiner porque el mayor se lo ha pedido. Incluso le ha hecho “el favor” de ir a comprar los ingredientes él mismo, y adquirió también una botella de vino cara que tiene unos intrincados dibujos en su superficie y promete arder cuando se la beba.

Reiner entra a la casa tras un momento. Pasan varios minutos en los que Armin termina de colocar las series de focos, y después, acalorado y con los brazos semi engarrotados, el rubio se dirige al interior de la casa para ir a la cocina y supervisar el estado de sus platillos.

Algunos minutos más tarde, ya están sentados afuera en la mesita redonda del jardín “todos”, es decir, Karina, Reiner y él.

Karina tiene cara de pocos amigos, molesta por tener que comer tan cerca del “demonio”.

Armin come en silencio.

Reiner sonríe mientras conversa de quién sabe qué, como si estuviese todo muy normal. Como si su madre fuese en realidad una mujer amorosa y Armin el amor de su vida. Como si esta mesa no estuviese llena de sustitutos de cosas que nunca pudo tener y de piezas rotas de distintos sitios que él ha intentado unir como si pertenecieran la una a la otra.

Es tan lamentable. Armin intenta sonreír, cansado, y cuando Reiner abre la botella de vino y les sirve copas a los tres, el menor no tarda en alargar la mano y hacerse con la suya, antes de que Reiner cambie de opinión. Porque normalmente el guerrero no le permite beber, por eso de que, de acuerdo con las leyes de Mare, él aún es un menor de edad.

Armin tiene que detenerse a sí mismo antes de acabarse toda la copa de un jalón, pero, como si Reiner notara su predicamento, opta por instarlo a seguir su instinto.

—Bébelo todo si quieres. Hay más —dice. Y como si fuera una especie de psicología a la inversa, Armin de pronto ha perdido todo el interés en beber.

Si eso es lo que Reiner quiere, no puede ser bueno. De todas formas, bebe un par de sorbos más, sólo por no hacer parecer que le desafía y el mayor parece satisfecho. Armin deja la copa nuevamente sobre la mesa y Reiner se la rellena. La sangre de la botella se derrama dentro de la copa y la luz de los focos se refleja en el cristal, en cientos de partículas minúsculas de luz que no transmiten, empero todo, ninguna clase de alegría.

Armin parpadea.

Karina hace una mueca muy fea.

Ninguno de los dos sabe lo que ha pasado. Ninguno de los dos sabe en qué momento pasaron de ver a Reiner sirviendo más vino a verlo con una rodilla en el suelo frente a Armin.

¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Armin se siente levemente horrorizado. El miedo le crepita en la columna vertebral. ¿Qué es lo que Reiner hace?

Sí, efectivamente, se ha hincado frente a él y tiene las manos en el aire, en medio de los dos, y sostiene una cajita de madera.

Y sonríe. Sonríe. Y una gota de sudor le recorre la frente y tiene las mejillas rojas como si estuviese nervioso y avergonzado.

Armin quiere llorar. Y huir y gritar.

Karina abre los ojos muy grandes.

—Armin Arlert. Sé que esto es extremadamente repentino —empieza a soltar el guerrero y los otros dos quieren detenerlo pero no saben qué hacer para lograrlo—, pero he estado pensándolo por muchos meses, y dado que pronto serás mayor de edad, nada me haría más feliz que te casaras conmigo cuando cumplas dieciocho. Creo que esto es lo correcto, dado que llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos y nos amamos, así que, ¿aceptarías?

Hay tanta… _irrealidad_ , tanta fantasía idiota en esas palabras que Armin no lo soporta, casi siente que le queman las orejas tan sólo de escucharlas y su cuerpo, con todas sus fuerzas, rechaza esto, rechaza a este hombre, rechaza a esta vida, rechaza a estas ilusiones y a esta pulsera presentándose frente a él en el interior de la cajita de madera.

Quiere decirle que no.

¿Pero y qué pasaría si le dijera que no?

Reiner es incapaz de manejar la realidad de las cosas. Le duele demasiado. Asumir la realidad implicaría que asumiera que estaba viviendo con alguien que había intentado matarlo y que, _además_ , había matado a la persona que él más había amado en este mundo.

Asumir la realidad…

Reiner traga saliva. Tras segundos que supieron a siglos, Armin levanta una mano temblorosa, dirigiéndola a la argolla que le es ofrecida.

Pero ella está cubierta de fuego. Fuego. El fuego enfurecido que le aterra porque había tomado su vida una vez y…

Recuerda a una vela cayendo de un escritorio. Recuerda al fuego levantándose en el interior de un estudio. Se recuerda estrujado contra un pecho de acero. Recuerda la forma en que el capitán Levi Ackerman le había mirado por horas y horas, ahí sentado en el escritorio del comandante Erwin y leyendo libros prohibidos.

_“¿Como Reiner? ¿Y te gusta como es Reiner?”_

Todo le estalla en la cabeza y es **horrible.**

Y no puede.

Da un manotazo no sabe hacia dónde o hacia quién ni con qué fin, pero pronto la argolla yace sobre las espadas tiernas del césped del jardín.

Y la cara de Reiner mientras observa su argolla despreciada es sencillamente **_terrible_**.

Armin asume que va a morir. Lo asume cuando siente a al menos tres de sus costillas haciendo _crack_ dentro de su torso bajo la fuerza del pisotón del mastodonte que es Reiner, y apenas puede respirar porque su nariz está rota e inundada de sangre que corre, y sus ojos no ven nada porque probablemente se ha golpeado la base de la cabeza de una forma grave en alguna piedra del suelo.

Sabe que va a morir.

Sorprendentemente, es Karina quien detiene a su hijo antes de que llegue demasiado lejos y después…

La argolla es puesta en su muñeca derecha mientras el poder del titán empieza a curar sus heridas.

Armin quiere llorar.

* * *

El gigantesco taller está plagado de humo, olor a aserrín y aroma a agua estancada. Varias docenas de metros de ancho, largo y alto, vigas y placas de madera, estructuras y soportes de metal, clavos color plata y puertas gigantes. En el interior, justo en el medio, hay una laguna artificial de forma rectangular sobre la que se menea un barco monstruoso y enorme, la máxima proeza de la ingeniería más avanzada de Paradis.

Y un fracaso, también.

Alrededor de la laguna están repartidos distintos sectores: diseño, ensamblaje, corte, fundición, soldeo, etcétera. Cada uno bien delimitado y con un equipo que trabaja de manera diligente. Todos visten uniformes de seguridad y usan los equipos más modernos que han podido crear basándose en planos y descripciones arcaicos encontrados en el sótano de los Jaeger.

Más de un año ha pasado desde que Paradis se dispuso a crear un barco que le permitiera abandonar la isla y visitar ese mundo que le aisló. Los líderes dentro de los muros (que ahora no son más que reliquias, pues los titanes han sido exterminados por completo), han decidido que si no son ellos quienes salgan a buscar a sus enemigos, entonces serán sus enemigos quienes vengan a devorárselos a ellos. De forma que, además de trabajar en la construcción de una flota naval funcional, entrenan de manera incansable a sus soldados y refuerzan todo cuanto se puede tanto a las ciudades viejas como a las nuevas.

Han surgido nuevos distritos y asentamientos afuera de los muros, y alrededor de la isla se ha erigido una muralla punteada por fuertes donde habitan regimientos de soldados encargados de proteger las fronteras. Es justo detrás de uno de estos fuertes, el que se encuentra más al norte (donde se halla también la vieja muralla que Mare usaba para convertir erdianos y donde está el muelle viejo) que se encuentra el taller donde se intenta fabricar un barco capaz de atravesar los mares.

Sin embargo, tras varios intentos, aún no logran crear una nave que no se hunda después de alcanzar cierta profundidad o tras cierta cantidad de días de viaje. Algunas de las tripulaciones que mandaron a probar los barcos prototipo ni siquiera pudieron regresar.

Está de más decir que hay algunos que están muy impacientes con toda esa situación.

Está Hanji, por ejemplo, quien quiere partir de inmediato y aprender más sobre el mundo, y que ha bautizado al futuro barco principal de Paradis como el “Titán”.

También están los viejos reclutas del escuadrón 104 –los que quedan, por lo menos–, Connie y Sasha y Jean y Eren y Mikasa, que necesitan llegar al otro lado del mar por un motivo _muy_ importante, _demasiado_ importante.

Y está Levi.

Está el capitán Levi Ackerman, quien ahora vive en el fuerte que alberga al taller del Titán, el cual visita de forma frecuente, enfureciéndose siempre cuando se le informa de un nuevo fracaso. El mismo Levi que hace dos años fue encontrado moribundo de camino a María, intentando perseguir “una luz que había visto”. Cuando llegaron finalmente al sitio en el que él afirmaba haber visto la luz, no se habían encontrado con nada más que aquel paraje desolado vomitado de destrucción, dolor y amenazas.

Dos años y medio han pasado desde la última vez que cualquiera de ellos vio a Armin Arlert. Diecisiete años y medio tendrá ahora el rubio estratega, aquel que perdieron, aquel al que ninguno de ellos fue capaz de proteger cuando, en cambio, Armin les había protegido a todos ellos con su propia vida en el pasado.

Si hay alguna forma de ser más patético, ellos la desconocen.

Levi está sentado en una de las mesas de madera que están en la zona de esparcimiento central del fuerte, esperando, como lo hace todos los días, a que dé la hora de ir a revisar los avances del taller. Hay un libro abierto frente a él, uno extraído de la biblioteca de Grisha Jaeger que habla de mitologías antiguas.

 _La próxima vez que vea a Armin,_ piensa, _tendremos tanto de qué hablar._

Seguramente a estas alturas Armin sabe diez veces más sobre el mundo que antes. Seguramente Levi jamás estará a su nivel. Seguramente…

Está vivo.

Porque si no lo estuviera, nada de esto tendría sentido. Si no lo estuviera, Levi no necesitaría ningún estúpido Titán, ni ninguna flota naval, ni seguir entrenándose para no perder eso que le convierte en el Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad.

Si no lo estuviera, Levi no necesitaría estarlo tampoco _._

Por eso es que Armin tiene que estar del otro lado del mar. Otra posibilidad es inadmisible. Y el día que Levi lo encuentre, finalmente tendrán mucho de qué hablar y seguramente Armin tendrá tanto por contarle…

Se crea un tumulto repentino entre los soldados y Levi, levantando la mirada, cierra suavemente su libro y se pone de pie.

No se molesta en guardar el libro. No hay nadie aquí que no sepa que los libros que rondan el fuerte le pertenecen a él ni nadie tampoco que sería capaz de atreverse a tocar sus pertenencias. Así que lo deja sobre la mesa y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta norte del fuerte, la que da hacia “afuera”, hacia el amplio mar. Nota a algunas personas corriendo con alarma y no tiene que molestarse en preguntar qué es lo que pasa para que alguien venga a informarle, pues, después de todo, es él el segundo en rango en este fuerte, sólo por debajo del general que tiene asignados los doce fuertes del norte.

—¡Señor! —le saluda un soldado con respeto antes de proveer la información—. ¡Un barco ha llegado al muelle! ¡Tiene la bandera de Mare! Ya hay un grupo armado en la playa para recibirlos.

Levi se queda momentáneamente quieto, pero después asiente y desvía la mirada hacia el frente, con lo que el soldado se considera despedido y se aleja con velocidad. Así que el capitán empieza a avanzar en dirección a la playa.

Primero a paso suave.

Después cada vez más rápido.

Termina por correr y el corazón inesperadamente se le acelera.

Mare. Un barco.

_Mare. Un barco._

¿Podría estar Armin en ese barco?

Levi llega a la playa y distingue a varios metros de distancia a la nave de mediana envergadura que se ha detenido ahí, acariciada por las olas y tostándose bajo la luz del sol. El capitán se detiene unos pasos por detrás del grupo que está formado al inicio del muelle. Los soldados permanecen inmóviles y en posición lista para el ataque mientras observan al navío, de cuyo costado dos personas empiezan de pronto a descender. Levi abre y cierra los puños antes de adelantarse, poniéndose frente al grupo y parándose en el muelle.

Pero sólo se detiene un segundo antes de volver a ponerse en movimiento, avanzando hacia los dos recién llegados que ya han puesto pie en la madera. Los visitantes se miran entre sí y luego devuelven la mirada a él, y se quedan quietos, esperándolo. Cuatro soldados se apresuran a seguir a Levi, temiendo que éste no está armado y que esté exponiéndose demasiado. Pero ni los soldados son suficientemente rápidos como para alcanzarlo antes de que Levi se abalance sobre el tipo más próximo, tomándolo salvajemente del cuello y arrojándolo al suelo. Levi le aporrea una vez contra la madera y se sienta encima de su pecho para mantenerlo aprisionado. La otra persona que bajó del barco, una chica de apariencia joven, apenas se inmuta y se limita a observar la escena.

—¡¿En dónde está?! —exclama Levi casi mordiéndole la cara a su presa. El chico parpadea. Luce más sorprendido que preocupado.

—¿Di-disculpe?

—Armin Arlert —Levi gruñe—. ¿En dónde está Armin Arlert? ¿Acaso se encuentra en ese barco?

El chico abre más los ojos por un segundo, como si repentinamente entendiera de lo que Levi hablaba. Y entreabre un poco los labios, como queriendo decir algo, pero luego los vuelve a cerrar. Traga saliva.

—Hemos venido en son de paz —declara tras un momento—. No tenemos la intención de iniciar un conflicto. Mi nombre es Colt, ella es Perlia, hemos venido en nombre de Mare con una propuesta para la Isla de Paradis.

Levi entorna los ojos. Estruja las manos entre la tela del cuello del chico y éste vuelve a tragar saliva.

—Podemos hablar… tranquilamente —intenta el chico, observando al hombre con cuidado. Levi vuelve a gruñir. Le suelta con violencia y se pone rápidamente de pie, lanzando una mirada a la chica, quien le contempla con algo parecido a curiosidad. Por el rabillo del ojo Levi percibe que el general ya se acerca. Bufa. Mira al que se ha presentado como Colt ponerse de pie y entonces lanza una mirada incisiva a uno de sus soldados.

—Envíen palabra de esto al cuartel general de inmediato. Que Hanji venga cuanto antes.

El soldado asiente y sale corriendo al tiempo que el general Domus, un hombre corpulento, de larga barba castaña, ojos azules y una seriedad severa, llega y se detiene en medio de los tres soldados que quedan, las manos entrelazadas a sus espaldas y una espada larga y elegante pendiendo de su cadera.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto, soldados de Mare? —increpa Domus con una voz profunda y barítona apenas se detiene, sin dar demasiado tiempo a que siquiera registren su llegada y lanzando una mirada apreciativa al gran buque en el que Colt y Perlia han llegado. Levi alcanza a distinguir la avidez en sus ojos y entiende de inmediato que lo que se les ha presentado es una oportunidad irrepetible.

—Domus, capturémosles y tomemos el barco —sugiere, lanzando una mirada indiferente a los dos muchachos. Colt parece reprimir un suspiro y observa al general, quien sonríe con una inconfundible seguridad.

—Si estos niños idiotas no establecen de inmediato a qué han venido, esa será la mejor ruta de acción —y acaricia el mango de su espada, muy a propósito. Colt traga saliva otra vez.

—Esperen —dice, nervioso y con el ceño fruncido—. Tienen que escucharnos primero. Si lo hacen, podemos darles la información que desean. Podemos decirles sobre Armin Arlert —Colt observa a Levi de reojo al pronunciar esto, al parecer buscando su reacción. Pero Levi disimula cualquier clase de emoción—. Este barco efectivamente ha sido traído para ustedes, puesto que hemos venido con una invitación para llevarles a Mare. Nos interesa particularmente hablar con Eren Jaeger, Levi Ackerman y los líderes militares y gubernamentales de Paradis. ¿Acaso podrían llevarnos hacia estas personas?

A pesar de su nerviosismo, Colt intenta mantenerse firme y serio.

Domus y Levi intercambian miradas de reojo.

—Vaya, vaya —pronuncia Domus con una sonrisa, llevándose una mano a la abundante cabellera—. Este sí que es un giro inesperado.


	2. Metal, Sangre y Mentiras

Levi bebía té negro humeante todas las mañanas mientras observaba al sol asomándose por el horizonte, despegándose de esa línea recta que conformaba al límite imaginario del mundo. Las luces amarillas se regaban sobre la superficie otrora negra del agua, desparramándose y metiéndosele como un virus expansivo y parasitario que ponía al mar pálido tal cual la lepra lo hacía con la piel de una persona.

Levi tan sólo podía pensar en enfermedades y en muerte cuando observaba al mar. Era una contradicción infinita, tan dulce en las mañanas y tan oscuro en las noches. Metiéndose y saliéndose de la tierra día y noche, como recordándoles que tan sólo estaba a un paso de devorárselos por completo.

Levi se imaginaba siempre a un barco en el horizonte. Clavándose entre los rayos de luz, partiéndolos por la mitad, proyectando sombras gigantescas que relamieran el agua, que simularan bestias gigantes ocultándose bajo las olas. El barco que, ahí detenido al borde de su ensoñación, nunca le quedaba claro si se estaba yendo o si estaba viniendo.

Quizá podía ser una o podía ser otra, todo dependía de su humor. El té negro se le apagaba en la boca y posteriormente era su sangre la que humeaba, derretida en recuerdos y en imposibilidades.

Armin Arlert se había ido y estaba en algún rincón recóndito del mundo, esperando esa salvación que se había tardado demasiado en llegar.

Eso se figuraba todas las mañanas, todas las mañanas mientras, desde la cima del Muro de Hadrián (el muro exterior que habían construido alrededor de la isla), observaba a las olas blancas y escuchaba a las gaviotas chillar en coro.

A media mañana sería cuando Levi se recluiría en el edificio central del fuerte, con Domus y algunos otros capitanes de la Guardia de Hadrián, para hablar sobre estrategias, sobre seguridad, y sobre el entrenamiento del día, de la semana y del mes. Con las reuniones terminadas, se dirigiría a su biblioteca personal y tomaría el libro con el que estuviese ocupado en ese momento para llevárselo a la zona de esparcimiento y sentarse a leer.

Todos sabían no molestarlo hasta que llegara la hora de comer, cuando las sombras se confinaban en el centro de las cosas y desaparecían. Cuando el sol mordía.

Las tardes las dedicaba todas a entrenamiento, hasta eso de las ocho o las nueve cuando se dirigía al taller del Titán para escuchar la recapitulación de los avances del día.

Era una rutina, y él era un hombre de rutinas, y le gustaba construir rutinas ahí donde fuera, pero el problema con esta rutina era que dolía y estaba constreñida, ahogada y a punto de explotar.

Porque era una rutina diseñada para la pronta recuperación de Armin Arlert, pero, con cada día que pasaba, Levi no se sentía más cerca de lograr ese cometido de lo que se había sentido hacía casi dos años, cuando había descubierto que el menor había sido arrancado de sus manos de forma absoluta.

Así que aquel día, cuando se le presenta el tal Colt indicando que “posee información sobre Armin Arlert” y que además ha traído su barco para “llevarlos a Mare”, algo en el interior del sobrio capitán truena y electrocuta y, aunque no dice nada, aunque no hace nada, aunque no demuestra emoción alguna al escuchar el nombre de Armin pronunciado –no tiene qué, suficiente poder le ha dado al imbécil de Colt con su impulsiva reacción inicial y se plantea que quizá el mejor remedio ahora para solucionarlo sea matarlo–, Levi sabe que no hay poder humano que vaya a mantenerlo alejado de ese barco por demasiado tiempo.

“Rinóceros”, es el nombre de la joven nave, de cuya proa un bauprés largo, afilado e impresionante se desprende como un arma de destrucción. Los mástiles son altos y ondean presumidos las velas con el símbolo de Mare. Levi desea subirse a este barco con todo su ser y utilizar la fuerza física como método de presión para hacer que sus navegantes lo lleven hasta donde está Armin.

Pero incluso él con sus ansias enfermizas sabe que esa es una nave enemiga y que adentrarse en ella intempestivamente puede traer más cosas malas que buenas. No saben lo que se encierra entre esa madera que cruje y es empujada por el ímpetu del mar y no lo sabrán sino hasta que interroguen a los dos que han descendido y traigan a un equipo lo suficientemente grande para explorar la nave.

Empero, con todo, no puede evitar mirar al barco de reojo con un anhelo difícilmente disimulable.

Domus toma como prisioneros a Colt y a Perlia. Deja a una división en la playa para asegurarse de que el barco no despegue y de que su tripulación tampoco intente nada extraño. Así que Levi se encamina detrás del hombre que le saca alrededor de tres cabezas –un verdadero gigante que supera incluso la estatura de Erwin– mientras se dirigen a encerrar a los prisioneros en una celda de interrogación improvisada.

Tan sólo toma un par de horas que Hanji arribe al fuerte junto con varios de sus capitanes y su actual mano derecha, Keith Shadis.

Entre sus capitanes están incluidos Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Kirschtein…

… Y Flock Rommel.

Los líderes de las antiguas Tropas de Exploración, ahora llamadas Tropas de Conexión (puesto que funcionan como un vínculo entre el gobierno central dentro de Sina y las tropas de Hadrián), desfilan en la entrada del fuerte tras dejar a sus caballos en los establos, observados por los soldados de Hadrián que corren de lado a lado pero se detienen momentáneamente para mirarles y hacerles el saludo militar.

Hanji, con el parche que le cubre el ojo y su presencia monumental, infunde un respeto que es difícil de explicar. Es la mujer que tomó el mando de una facción del ejército hecha pedazos y volvió a ponerla en pie. Es la mujer que guio a Paradis hacia el exterminio de los titanes y el dominio de la isla. Es quien ha ayudado a interpretar gran parte de los manuscritos, instructivos y planos encontrados en el sótano de Shingashina, los cuales han llevado a la creación de numerosos artilugios modernos.

Es también una de las pocas sobrevivientes a la batalla contra el Titán Acorazado, el Titán Colosal y el Titán Bestia de hace años. El respeto que Hanji se ha ganado en la actualidad es casi equiparable –si es que no un poco más inflado– con el que alguna vez Erwin ostentó y compite cara a cara con el miedo/respeto que Levi también engendra a su paso.

Ella sonríe cuando su mirada se topa con los ojos de gris violento de Levi, y él, haciendo apenas un saludo con la cabeza como respuesta al gesto, se da la vuelta e ingresa al edificio central, donde Domus ya espera.

El edificio central es simplemente una construcción de madera con varias cámaras, siendo la principal la que se expande en su corazón, larga, con una mesa rectangular y sillas iluminadas por ventanas altas en las paredes que sirve como sala de reuniones. Es ahí donde se acomodan todos, sentándose en sillas aleatorias, con excepción de Hanji y Domus que ocupan las dos sillas de los extremos, y se disponen a iniciar con el análisis de la situación, en lo que se espera por el resto de los líderes militares, quienes están demasiado lejos como para llegar igual de pronto que las Tropas de Conexión.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la información disponible? —inquiere Hanji, sentada recta en la silla, con Keith a su derecha, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos hundidos puestos de reojo en Domus.

Domus expande las manos sobre la mesa, como si quisiera ocupar todo el espacio disponible.

—En realidad no mucha. Estos críos han venido afirmando que vienen a pactar una especie de tregua entre Paradis y Mare. Han solicitado hablar con Eren Jaeger, Levi y con nuestros líderes militares y gubernamentales. Una petición bastante vaga, a mi parecer, y que expresa un interés desmesurado en dos de nuestras armas más poderosas. Por otro lado, también afirmaron poder proveer información sobre Armin Arlert.

Con la última sílaba desprendiéndose de los labios de Domus, el ambiente de la mesa se tensa inmediatamente.

Eren frunce el ceño, Mikasa abre de más los ojos. Jean cierra los puños mientras intenta contener cualquier reacción.

Hanji parece lucir impasible, pero cualquiera que la conociera habría alcanzado a distinguir el rayo de consternación que cruzó su mirada.

—Así que, ¿han dicho si Armin sigue vivo? —pregunta Hanji, sin esperar a que su voz adquiera cualquier suerte de delicadeza o sutileza. Parpadea una vez tras las gafas cuadradas y, con los brazos cruzados uno encima del otro sobre la mesa, tamborilea un dedo índice cerca de la coyuntura opuesta a su codo. Domus niega con la cabeza.

Levi se traga las ganas de espetarle, _“¿pero de qué mierda hablas, cuatro ojos? ¡POR SUPUESTO que ese idiota **ESTÁ VIVO**!”._

—Ya veo.

La pausa seguida a esas dos palabras tan sólo es momentánea. Hanji se muerde el interior de la mejilla antes de devolver la mirada a Domus y retomar la palabra.

—¿Y se tiene alguna información con respecto a lo que hay en el interior del barco?

Más tarde, se detienen cerca del muelle, donde los soldados de Hadrián todavía están vigilando el navío, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha y Connie. A algunos pasos detrás de ellos, Flock y Hitch les rondan, “asegurándose de que no hagan ninguna tontería por dejarse llevar por sus emociones”, ha dicho Flock, quien tras tanto tiempo se los conoce bien, se conoce sus debilidades, y sabe que Armin es probablemente la mayor de ellas. Flock, quien, han descubierto, no es tan horrible persona como parece, aunque a pesar de ese descubrimiento siguen detestándolo grandemente, y el sentimiento es mutuo.

Hitch sostiene a Flock de la mano y mira a los otros cinco como si tuviera la certeza de que es su responsabilidad lanzarse a detenerlos en el momento –que en su mente, es seguro– en el que intenten hacer algo idiota.

Hanji, Levi y Domus, mientras tanto, se han ido a “interrogar” a los dos prisioneros.

—Este barco podría llevarnos hacia Armin —susurra Eren al viento. Mikasa, a su lado, se sostiene la bufanda y pasa un dedo pulgar sobre ella.

—También podría ser una trampa.

—Pero tenemos que hacer algo.

Él la mira. Y ella le mira de vuelta, pero de reojo. En la lista de prioridades de Mikasa, tanto Eren como Armin están demasiado alto.

Pero hay que admitir que Eren está _un poquito_ más alto y que Mikasa no se siente cómoda dejándolo ponerse en peligro tan sólo por la posibilidad no comprobable de que Armin realmente siga vivo y esté ahí, del otro lado del mar, y de que estas personas de Mare de verdad les lleven hasta él.

¿Qué clase de garantía podrían proveerles de que pueden tener cualquier buena intención?

Jean observa el barco en un silencio profundo y lleno de demasiadas cosas. Diálogos de un pasado que parecía estancado en su sitio le llegan todos de golpe atiborrándose en la parte frontal de su cráneo. _Casi_ puede ver a Levi Ackerman frente a él, ensillando desesperadamente a los caballos desde el alba para partir del sitio en el que se encontraban lo más pronto posible.

_—¿Por qué estás ensillando a los caballos de todos? —inquirió. Levi se detuvo. Le observó un momento. Después desvió la mirada._

_—No tenía nada más que hacer y tenemos que partir pronto._

_Intentó disfrazarlo. Como que “mira, me encontré con demasiado tiempo libre entre las manos así que me pareció que lo más natural sería que fuera a hacer las labores de otros. Porque por qué no. Porque no es como si no fuese yo el puto ser humano más amable de este planeta”._

_Y no se lo tragó ninguno de los dos pero a Levi no le importaba._

_A Jean sí._

_—Necesito preguntarte algo._

Frunce el ceño. Hay preguntas que todavía no tuvieron su respuesta. Hay dudas que se alargaron y se expandieron por el tiempo, volviéndose ya tan colosales que uno ha tenido que aprender a vivir con ellas, percatándose de que ya jamás podrá aspirar a desaparecerlas.

Hay cosas que ya jamás va a volver a preguntarle a Levi. Hay cosas que, si se encontrara a Armin de frente, tampoco le preguntaría a él.

Simplemente ha aprendido a vivir con esas dudas. A verlas como lo que eran. Cuestionamientos sin solución. Lo único que quiere, lo único que de verdad querría, es volver a ver a Armin y verlo bien. Sin importar cómo o cuándo o por qué.

_Pero que esté bien._

Frunce el ceño y a su derecha, Connie, con los ojos muy claros por el sol y el cielo que es demasiado azul, se rasca la cabeza.

—¿Qué creen que hay dentro del barco?

* * *

La nariz de Colt sangra. Le han golpeado sin ningún motivo en particular, sólo como una suerte de advertencia. Una para indicarle que están dispuestos a hacerle daño si no dice las cosas como esperan que las diga.

El que lo ha hecho es quien ahora se ha enterado que es el capitán Levi Ackerman, lo que no le sorprende demasiado, pues ya con anterioridad el hombre había demostrado su salvajismo natural. Sin embargo, si mira las caras de los otros dos que lo acompañan, Colt tiene la certeza de que también son personas peligrosas y que, dadas las motivaciones correctas, no dudarían ni un segundo en torturarlo hasta la muerte.

Y probablemente lo disfrutarían enormemente.

¿Qué clase de personas eran a las que Paradis elegía como sus líderes?

Pero Colt mantiene la cabeza en alto y suspira, dispuesto a terminar satisfactoriamente con su misión.

—Quisiera darles alguna información útil —habla pronto, intentando adelantarse a cualquier golpe subsecuente y a todas las preguntas potenciales—, para demostrarles que venimos de buena fe. Les daré algo gratuito sin solicitar nada a cambio.

Levi entorna levemente los ojos. Domus está de brazos cruzados más atrás, sobre la pared, pues ha dejado a los otros dos a cargo de la situación, habiendo escuchado rumores de que _hacían buen equipo para este tipo de cosas._ El altísimo hombre sonríe. Hanji, por otro lado, rebusca entre varios artículos metálicos que tienen en una bandeja y lanza miradas cada tanto a la chica llamada Perlia, que está atada en una silla a la izquierda de Colt. Ella la mira con una suerte de curiosidad. Hanji intenta no dejar expuesto el hecho de que su falta de miedo le perturba.

Levi levanta una pierna y da un pisotón fuerte sobre una de las rodillas de Colt, a lo que él exclama adolorido.

—Nadie te ha dicho que hables —dice serio, impasible—. Y la información que queremos te la pediremos nosotros. No vas tú a elegir qué es lo que nos dirás, ¿te queda claro?

Sin mirarle, Colt asiente despacio. Levi bufa.

—Bien.

Hanji se voltea en dirección a los dos ya con algo en mano. Un martillo. Lo golpea suavemente contra la palma de su otra mano.

—¿Por dónde empezamos?

Sonríe de forma casi psicótica. Levi parece fastidiado. Colt levanta levemente la mirada para ver a Hanji y empieza a lucir nervioso.

—Por favor, díganme qué es lo que quieren saber. Les responderé a todo —solicita de manera cuasi desesperada. Hanji sonríe más ampliamente y deja de tamborilear el martillo. Permite que se infiltre una pausa en la conversación, como para crear expectativa.

—Está bien. Veamos —gesticula por fin—. Dinos en dónde está Armin Arlert.

Es un regalo para Levi. Hanji sabe que es la pregunta que el Ackerman se muere por hacer, pero es mejor que la haga ella y que parezca que el interés en el rubio es por parte de todos y no sólo de Levi.

Nadie debería saber que el Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad tiene una enorme debilidad. En especial sus enemigos.

—Por supuesto —Colt parece casi aliviado de que por fin le hagan preguntas que puede responder para intentar convencerlos de que está siendo sincero—. Armin Arlert se encuentra actualmente viviendo en el reino de Mare. Vive en la zona privilegiada y está bajo la protección del gobierno. Nos encantaría que fuesen a verle ustedes mismos para que vieran que no se le ha hecho daño alguno.

Hanji parpadea. Luego acaricia la parte superior del martillo con un dedo, dubitativa.

Aquello suena demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Lo que encontraron cuando llegaron a aquella playa en la que supuestamente Armin habría estado por última vez no indicaba ninguna abducción pacífica. ¿Por qué entonces Armin habría sido tratado tan bien y estaría ahora viviendo plácidamente?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente, _Colt?_ ¿Acaso sugieres que Armin se ha pasado a su bando?

Colt sonríe levemente.

—Sí, sí, yo diría que sí. Es muy amigo de los altos mandos, incluyendo al Jefe de Guerra Zeke Jaeger.

Hanji deja de rascar el martillo.

—Ya veo —musita.

Y entonces lanza un martillazo inesperado sobre el muslo de Colt. Éste grita con dolor y ella sonríe divertida.

Mientras la mujer se carcajea y dice unas cuantas palabrerías, intimidando al chico, Levi observa la escena de brazos cruzados, intentando analizar la veracidad de lo que acaba de ser dicho.

Armin vivo. Y Armin viviendo bien.

Armin siendo amigo _de ese endemoniado engendro del mal llamado Zeke que intentó desesperadamente matarlo_ y fracasó.

¿Armin sería capaz de traicionarlos así?

¿… De traicionarlo a _él_?

 _Sí_ , se responde. Claro que sí sería capaz de traicionarlo si pensara que es lo mejor para todos. Sería capaz de sacrificar hasta la última migaja de su orgullo y dignidad si pensara que eso iba a beneficiarlos.

Pero Levi necesitaba una verdadera prueba de que Armin estaba vivo. Era indispensable.

—¿Qué pruebas puedes darnos de cualquiera de las cosas que dices? —pregunta, cortando una de las risotadas de Hanji quien voltea a verlo un poco más seria. Colt le mira. Suda y tiembla. _Monstruos_ grita y murmura su cabeza.

—Te-tengo pruebas —tartamudea Colt y entonces voltea a ver a Perlia—. Trajimos pruebas de todo.

Levi, Hanji, y Domus también, desde el fondo, voltean a ver a Perlia.

Ella les sonríe de vuelta, serena.

* * *

La reunión está yendo tal cual Reiner se lo esperaba. Han implementado una mesa extra en el jardín, iluminada por velitas, en la que figuran canapés variados hechos con mariscos, quesos, aceites y vegetales. El aroma desprendido por la mesa es rico y marítimo, y los colores de los pimientos se calientan bajo la luz de la luna. Los focos destellan atravesando el jardín en ángulos y direcciones variadas y los barriles de vino junto a una de las paredes están a punto de vaciarse, Reiner calcula, por lo que habrá que sustituirlos pronto.

En esta noche están permitidos los excesos.

Armin ha estado tonteando con la misma copa metálica de vino toda la noche, Reiner está consciente de ello. No le disgusta particularmente, aunque tampoco le complace mucho que no esté disfrutando de la velada como debería. Es, después de todo, la noche en la que anunciarán su compromiso, y Armin corre el riesgo de arruinarla como siga poniendo esas sonrisas acartonadas y sin energía a todo el mundo.

Así que en dado momento se acerca a él, cuando le ve detenido junto a la mesa, dándole las espaldas a la fiesta y fingiendo que se sirve algo, aunque en realidad no es así. Armin tampoco ha probado bocado de los canapés y pastelillos que él mismo ha preparado.

Reiner le toma súbitamente de la mano con la que el menor pretendía tomar una tenaza para su simulada tarea de servirse pasteles. Su muñeca está cubierta por una manga larga y ancha, diseñada especialmente para cubrir la argolla que la rodea, de modo que la sorpresa de la noche no se arruine antes de tiempo.

Armin tarda un segundo en voltear a verle. Hay en su expresión reconocimiento. Armin sabe _qué es_ exactamente lo que Reiner ha venido a reclamarle. Y eso es aún más irritante, porque entonces Armin sabe _perfectamente_ qué es lo que está haciendo para disgustar a su prometido. Reiner le aprieta fuerte la mano y se la baja de golpe, en un gesto sin significado, destinado tan sólo a intentar hacerle daño.

—¿Podrías quitar esa estúpida cara de infelicidad? —espeta en voz baja, lanzando miradas aquí y allá para asegurarse de que nadie esté cerca para escucharle. Armin voltea en otra dirección.

—Estoy cansado, ¿cuándo harás el anuncio? Quisiera irme pronto a la cama.

Reiner parpadea una vez y después sonríe de lado.

—¿Eso te tiene tan molesto? ¿Ya quieres _ir a la cama_?

Por el tono en el que lo susurra Armin entiende todas las implicaciones sucias y grotescas y nada en ese momento le parece más deseable que soltarse de Reiner y alejarse tanto como sea posible de él.

Pero Armin no ha sobrevivido a todo este tiempo de miseria dejándose abatir por el asco que le dan muchas cosas. Por el contrario, ha desarrollado toda una gama de técnicas para combatirlo. Para combatirse a sí mismo. Para decirle a su cuerpo que aguante.

El menor entrelaza los dedos con los de su prometido. Con la mano libre, toma su copa de vino y se bebe tanto como puede de un jalón. Reiner le observa como hipnotizado. Y cuando Armin vuelve a mirarle, con una sonrisita escondida en los labios, la presión en la mano desaparece, dejando de hacerle daño.

—Supongo que yo quisiera celebrar únicamente contigo, y tú insistes en hacer estas enormes reuniones. Me has tenido esclavizado todo el día…

Sigue sonriendo con una falsedad rutinaria cuando Reiner le abraza por la cintura y le pone unos besos sobre las sienes. Armin se bebe el resto de la copa.

—¿Me sirves más vino?

Con eso logra alejarlo de él.

El anuncio se hace a las doce, tal cual Reiner lo había planeado. Cuando ha corrido suficiente vino para que todos vitoreen como si se acabase de anunciar la primacía de Mare sobre el mundo entero. O como si les hubiesen dicho que ya no eran Cambiantes y que no tenían que morir en sus respectivos cortos períodos de tiempo. Hasta Zeke suelta un grito de júbilo, asegurándole a Reiner que ahora _van a ser familia._ En sus concepciones de lazos familiares y árboles genealógicos deformadas por el alcohol, le ha parecido apropiado declarar que Reiner ahora es su cuñado.

Armin sonríe. Sonríe mientras Pieck y Galliard examinan la argolla, que es de plata lisa y tiene tres pequeños zafiros brillantes incrustados en ella. Hasta se permite el lujo de bromear, inquiriéndole a Galliard que cuando es que pretende comprar una él también.

—Quién necesita argollas y casamientos —dice Galliard con una sonrisa amplísima y amarga de esas que saben a _de todas formas nos vamos a morir pronto._

Cuando la noche se termina, a eso de las tres, y quedan tan sólo platos sucios y basura entre el césped que Armin tendrá la tarea de limpiar y recoger al día siguiente, el chico de Paradis se queda sentado junto a la bonita fuente que tienen, en una silla de metal azabache, mirando al agua clara que se desliza sobre las piedras para caer al interior del estanque negro, reproduciendo un sonido tranquilizador. Reiner, que había ido al baño a quién sabe qué, regresa y toma una silla para sentarse también cerca de la fuente, frente a él.

Se han apagado ya todas las velas. Los focos tienen la luz baja. Las estrellas dominan el cielo y la noche no parece demasiado excesiva. Reiner se desparrama cómodamente en la silla y mira también a la fuente. En ella no se refleja mucho y el agua luce oscura como vino o sangre vieja.

—Seremos muy felices.

Las palabras le salen de pronto. Armin mueve suavemente el rostro para mirarlo. Reiner no le ve a él, pero porta una sonrisa muy calma sobre el rostro.

—Supongo.

No sabe qué más podría decir. No puede estar completamente de acuerdo con él, pero tampoco completamente en desacuerdo. Su estómago gruñe un poco, plenamente desfasado y a destiempo, indicando que es suficientemente tarde como para que su intento de cena ya haya sido digerido y necesite comer algo más.

Reiner ríe. Evidentemente hace tanto silencio que ha alcanzado a escuchar el ruido. Y se pone de pie y va a rebuscar sobre la mesa de bocadillos, a ver qué quedaba. Trae algo que parece estar compuesto por los restos de tres bandejas diferentes, mojado por aceite y con pedazos de pimientos regados aleatoriamente encima.

—A ver. Come. No quiero que te vayas a la cama con hambre —le pide, sonriente. Armin explora el gesto, y explora su expresión también.

No sabe si será el vino, que al final terminó bebiéndose mucho más de lo que tenía planeado, o si será la paz de la noche. No sabe si será que hay tan poca luz que las cosas más indispensables se ocultan y sólo quedan cosas superficiales a la vista.

No sabe si será simplemente que tiene hambre y que cualquiera que te ofrezca alimento cuando tienes hambre tiene que ser visto necesariamente bajo un haz favorable.

Tal vez es sólo su desesperación por tener algo a lo que valga la pena aferrarse. Por matar esas palabras en su cabeza que le dicen que va a sufrir para siempre.

Levanta las manos pequeñas suavemente y toma el rostro de Reiner, haciéndole inclinarse más para lograr que sus labios se toquen.

Se besan suave, como quizá nunca antes se habían besado. Las manitas le recorren el rostro y los labios dulces se separan pidiéndole ser invadidos.

Felices. _Felices._

Ya que todo se lo habían arrebatado, por lo menos debería tener permitido creerse esas mentiras de vez en cuando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin, rodeado de mentes transtornadas, se pierde a sí mismo poco a poco.
> 
> -
> 
> En el próximo capítulo: El vino cae a un estómago vacío y los días soleados parecen esmerarse en destruirnos.


	3. Metal, Sangre y Vino

El alcohol es un juguete curioso. Lo apacigua todo. Destruye a las emociones negativas como una suerte de desinfectante, matando bacterias y odios indiscriminadamente y a partes iguales. Uno lo siente fluir claramente por la sangre. Pone las venas frías y la piel caliente. El alma se agita y después se adormece. Las ideas se ralentizan.

De un momento a otro, parece que todo es fácil. Parece que no hay nada que debiera ser imposible sobrellevar.

Y es así que Armin, habiendo descubierto felicidades desconocidas en las botellas oscuras de vino, se refugia en ellas, contándoles sus penas, dejando que las ahoguen a borbotones. Se sirve copa tras copa durante el día, tomándose el valor cercano a una botella entera diaria. Reiner, que lo nota más tranquilo, más cariñoso, más contento y más dispuesto a _todo_ con su nueva afición _,_ se asegura de mantener la reserva de vino fresca y entera. Han avanzado a pasos agigantados en la planeación de la boda y Armin ya hasta ha elegido las flores para la decoración y algunos de los platillos que quiere servidos en la cena.

Para el gran evento contratarán gente externa que se encargue de todo. Reiner quiere que ese día Armin se enfoque únicamente en lo que es pertinente: en la unión oficial de sus vidas. Habrá una cantidad numerosa de personas importantes invitadas y han seleccionado una locación grande y elegante para llevar a cabo el acontecimiento. Reiner ha encargado diez botellas del vino más caro y exclusivo para repartir entre las mesas de los altos mandos.

Todo va viento en popa.

Si bien la familia de Reiner no parece estar especialmente contenta con el compromiso, Zeke le ha hecho el favor de hacerles ver que éste es un movimiento estratégico y que, en realidad, Reiner está sacrificándose por el bien de Mare.

Así como si hubiese cualquier persona dispuesta a creer que el guerrero hace esto porque le obligan.

Por las noches, cuando Armin le observa desde las almohadas con lágrimas en los ojos –un hábito molesto del que no ha podido deshacerse en todo este tiempo–, Reiner le acaricia el rostro y le cuenta todas esas cosas maravillosas que van a pasar después de que se casen.

Le cuenta de cómo podrán partir a hacer un viaje juntos a dónde quieran. Que el estatus de Armin mejorará y ya no será visto como un esclavo o una propiedad –cosa con la que Armin, aún intoxicado, disiente, pero no dice nada–. Reiner le dice de cómo pasarán los días amándose y felices, visitando a los amigos y festejando cada vez que se les antoje.

Que la guerra se ha terminado y ellos pueden ser y hacer lo que quieran.

Armin casi quiere creerse esos sueños tan demenciales. A veces jala a Reiner del cuello para que le bese tan sólo porque quiere callarlo. Otras veces le mira a los ojos y parpadea en la suavidad de las penumbras y distingue tan claramente esos futuros pintarrajeados en el aliento del otro que casi es capaz de tocarlos.

—¿Podríamos ir a Paradis?

Armin lo pregunta una vez, porque Reiner, en su delirio y en sus excesos, en sus ensueños y placeres degenerados, le ha tirado vino al cuerpo y a la boca y casi hasta la nariz, y el aroma les intoxica y se mezcla con su sudor, y Armin está borracho.

Así que su voz aceitosa se hace sitio entre las sábanas y sus manos recorren los bíceps enormes de Reiner, mientras su cuerpo tiembla, revuelto por el sexo y la locura de su amante.

—¿Qué?

Como tan sólo es una palabra la que Reiner dice, es imposible determinar si lo ha dicho ofendido, fastidiado, enojado o furiosamente colérico.

—Que si… el viaje… nuestro viaje después de la boda… podría ser a algún sitio similar a Paradis…

Armin lo repara sin siquiera darse cuenta. Su cerebro funciona incluso cuando no lo hace. Se encharca con miedos y arrepentimientos. Reiner sonríe, aunque no hay luz alguna para alumbrar sus facciones.

—Sí, mi amor, podemos ir a donde tú quieras. Hasta a Paradis. Una vez que seas mío, podemos ir a donde tú quieras.

Y cuando Reiner vuelve a entrar en él, deslizándole la lengua en el cuello, las manos en las caderas y los jadeos en la mente, Armin cierra los ojos y piensa en su isla, en sus ríos y montañas, en sus bosques de árboles gigantes, en sus amaneceres y atardeceres escondidos tras las paredes.

En el capitán Levi Ackerman de pie a su lado.

* * *

La lámpara se tambaleó sobre sus cabezas, un foco único en su centro. Las fuerzas que la habían hecho moverse eran desconocidas. El viento que se filtraba por las rendijas que recorrían las partes superiores de las paredes, quizá. O un grito particularmente volátil que ninguno recordaba haber proferido.

Era una conversación pacífica. O así la había pintado Levi. En esta “sala de interrogación” improvisada dentro de una de las bodegas de granos. Olía a trigo o a linaza y los rayitos de sol se plasmaban como pieles de cebras en direcciones varias.

El cabello de Zeke, pálido y lacio, recordaba a los campos anchos sembrados con trigales dorados. Sus ojos eran del tono de los escarabajos que volaban por lo bajo del bosque, café claro, endurecidos pero vulnerables. Levi intentaba por momentos determinar la cantidad de años que ese tipo había vivido, porque le parecía que eran mucho menos que los que él, pero, por otro lado, el muchacho estaba infectado de vejez. Lucía una mirada más cansada y una expresión más añejada, como si del otro lado del mundo se envejeciera más pronto, o será tan sólo que él ha vivido más años de guerra que Levi.

 _No, eso no se puede,_ si la existencia sola de Levi ha sido el mismo sinónimo de la guerra desde que puede recordar.

Sea como sea, fuera de estas paredes y detrás de esta puerta se desenvuelven numerosas circunstancias que no tiene caso mencionar.

No es vital por el momento saber por qué están aquí, o cómo llegaron o para qué. Lo que interesa es el suspiro cansado de Zeke, la forma en que se le llenan los pulmones y proporcionan vida. Levi tiene la laringe repleta de un humo ponzoñoso. Sus manos, lobos hambrientos, se agitan impacientes. Zeke, sentado en una silla astillada de madera, eleva suavemente una mano para reacomodarse las gafas.

Como si el gesto le insultara, Levi se acerca de golpe y le toma del cabello, obligándole a enfrentarle con la mirada, las frentes a un par de centímetros.

—Que pregunte lo que quiero preguntar, ¿eh? —murmura. Las ondas de su voz se estrellan contra las mejillas de Zeke. Él está bastante seguro de que puede _sentirlas—_. Excelente, te haré la primera pregunta, ¿de qué forma te resultaría más doloroso y humillante morir? ¿Aquí, ahora, despellejado suavemente? ¿O ahí afuera, con tu grotesca forma de titán, intentando escapar de mí como la pequeña hormiga insignificante que eres?

Poco a poco se ha ido acercando a su oído, susurrando las palabras de forma tenebrosa y fría. Cada sílaba le entra al cerebro y le atormenta las neuronas. La piel se le eriza.

—Ya te lo he dicho, el pasado tiene que quedar en el pasado.

Sus ojos observan a la pared, tras las gafas. Levi es frío como acero. Su cercanía hela.

—Por supuesto, dile eso a los padres de Connie Springer —el capitán se endereza y le contempla con una expresión desencajada—. Dile eso al comandante Erwin Smith o a todos los padres que se quedaron sin hijos y a todos los hijos que se quedaron sin padres en Shingashina. Me fascinaría escuchar tu discurso. “Hola, mi amada gente de Paradis, soy Zeke Jaeger, quien les masacró, y hoy he venido a hacer las paces y a que dejemos _el pasado atrás”._

Le suelta con brusquedad y se voltea. Da una vuelta simple e innecesaria en el espacio reducido de la bodega, como un león que ronda a su presa, y después se vuelve a detener frente a él, aprisionándole con el acero de su mirada.

—¿Y qué hay del titán colosal? Insisten en que está vivo y en que no es su rehén, pero sus acciones no encajan con eso. ¿En dónde está? ¿Por qué no lo han traído con ustedes? Si realmente es su aliado, ¿no sería más fácil que él, de entre todas las personas, viniera a convencernos de unirnos a Mare?

Zeke parpadea una vez y después desvía la mirada. Suspira una vez más antes de volver a ver a su ‘ _enemigo’_ y jurado asesino.

—Entiendo tu razonamiento, Levi, es lógico. Ciertamente hay más de un motivo por el que no lo hemos traído con nosotros, pero puedo garantizarte que él está bien. Yo mismo me he asegurado de que tenga la mejor vida posible en Mare —dice esto colocándose una palma abierta sobre el pecho, como si hiciera una especie de juramento.

Levi le observa casi con asco.

—Ajá. ¿Y fuiste tú también quien escribió aquellas palabras en el desfiladero, eh? Me pregunto de cuáles entrañas obtuviste la sangre para pintarlas. ¿Usaste el muñón sangrante de Reiner o será que Armin fue un mejor bote de pintura?

Levi se había vuelto a poner a caminar, sin darse cuenta, quizá para liberar la tensión excesiva que se le estaba agitando entre las células. Casi quería convertirse en _veneno_ o en cualquier cosa que matara con el contacto para que Zeke se deshiciera ahí frente a él, fuese a dar la respuesta equivocada a sus suposiciones.

—No lo escribí con sangre, Levi.

Lo dice con un tono muy irritante, como si le señalara algo estúpidamente obvio. Levi entorna los ojos, deteniéndose.

—No juegues conmigo, desgraciado.

—No estoy intentando jugar. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Arrancarme los brazos? ¿Cortarme la lengua? ¿Sacarme los ojos? Hazlo. Haz lo que te plazca en este momento. Haré lo que quieras para ganarme por lo menos el beneficio de tu duda. ¿Te resulta difícil creer que puedo haberme hartado de la guerra? Tú y yo no iniciamos esta guerra, Levi, pero quizá tú y yo podríamos jugar un papel para terminarla.

El muchacho envejecido deposita la mirada en las placas de madera que conforman el suelo, donde el polvo se acumula pacífico. Levi le observa largamente. Tras un momento, exhala con irritación.

—Si descubro que una sola de las palabras que has dicho es mentira, _una sola…_

—Ven a Mare. Lo sabrás todo. Mátame si te he mentido.

—Te mataré de todas formas, Zeke Jaeger.

Zeke sonríe. Levi se da la vuelta, abre la puerta de un manotazo y sale, dejando que la luz clara ingrese a borbotones a la bodega.

Zeke se pone de pie y le sigue.

* * *

La arena adquiere una textura curiosa cuando se empapa de sangre. El rojo contrasta demasiado con el beige tranquilo y crea manchas crueles, manchas profundas destinadas a endurecerse y a ser reabsorbidas por el tiempo, a servir de alimento para diez millones de microorganismos y bacterias.

Armin recuerda a las aves blancas volando por encima de él, lanzando alaridos repugnantes. Recuerda la sensación cálida de su propia sangre y el cansancio de su corazón, que se iba quedando sin cosas para bombear, pues sus pulmones también – _lo que quedaba de ellos–_ se estaban rindiendo. Las venas abiertas, quemando, bajo la luna y el sol y las estrellas. El amanecer momentáneo. La noche perpetuándose.

No recuerda mucho más que eso, porque había demasiada oscuridad en sus pensamientos. Sombras en su garganta, vomitándose. Vislumbraba una sensación monstruosa, como de unos dedos que se introducían a sus costados, entre sus costillas rotas, se remojaban en la sangre y los músculos calientes, en la carne desordenada, y luego salían, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez.

Recuerda haber hipado. Recuerda haber tosido. Recuerda haber ardido. Recuerda haberle rogado al mundo que todo se terminara pronto.

Logra rememorar aquel _no lo mates._

Logra rememorar aquel _déjalo en paz._

Reiner sonaba tibio y triste.

Tibio y despedazado.

—¿Por qué les escribes eso, Zeke? —una mujer—. ¿Te das cuenta de que tendrá el efecto contrario?

Un silencio invadido por el viento.

—Quiero que Eren me busque.

* * *

Por la mañana, Reiner le pide a Armin que le acompañe a encargarse de varios asuntos que tiene pendientes. Armin no sabe cómo para qué necesita de su compañía, pero, soñoliento, tampoco se molesta en rechistar. Antes de salir desayunan un poco de pan con mantequilla y mermelada en la cocina, con prisas y regando migajas sobre el mesón. En algún momento, Reiner sale de la cocina para ir a hablar con su madre o buscar algo a su habitación o _lo que sea_ –en realidad, Armin no se fija mucho en el motivo–, y el joven estratega aprovecha para servirse una copa generosa de vino tinto.

A Armin le gusta pretender que Reiner no se da cuenta de su evidente alcoholismo y siempre bebe “a escondidas”. No obstante, cuando el mayor regresa, percibe perfectamente la copa sucia en la tina de lavado que antes no estaba ahí. Sin embargo, lo único que Reiner atina a hacer, casi como si sólo para _comprobar_ sus sospechas, es acercarse a besar a su prometido en los labios, saboreando los restillos del licor oscuro sobre ellos.

Pero, así como Armin finge que no tiene ningún problema, así mismo Reiner pretende que no se da cuenta de nada.

Los dos, de manera espléndidamente orquestada, evitan todos los temas que puedan estar relacionados con el repentino aumento del consumo de vino de la casa. Si alguna vez el tema saliera a colación, seguramente harían de cuenta que era obra de Karina. Claro, si es que ella tiene muchos motivos para beber, con eso de que el padre de Reiner nunca la quiso en realidad y su hijo fracasa diligentemente en cumplir con todas sus expectativas (aunque Armin tiene la sospecha de que Karina moldea instintivamente sus expectativas para ser lo opuesto de lo que Reiner hace y así sentirse más decepcionada, como si fuese adicta a la infelicidad).

Sí, si es que en esta casa todos son adictos a algo. Reiner a las mentiras y a su feliz relación imaginaria con Armin. Karina a ser miserable y a hacer a cuanto ser la rodea miserable también, y ahora Armin al alcohol, porque es la única forma de sobrevivir a los otros dos.

La única.

Y él necesita sobrevivir.

Así sea sólo para asegurarse de que el titán colosal permanezca en sus manos y, al menos durante los próximos once años, no sea usado para destrozar lo que queda de su hogar.

Así que cuando salen de la casa esa mañana, Armin tiene pintados en los ojos todos los demonios matutinos. Entre el alcohol que le ha quemado el estómago y el desvelo causado por las actividades nocturnas de Reiner, tiene los ojos enrojecidos y sensibles. La luz le lastima más de lo usual por lo que, aferrándose al dueño del acorazado como si éste representara un refugio a las maldades del mundo (mejor Reiner que la esclavitud, prostitución y hambruna de las calles), se resguarda tras su silueta, intentando que le bloquee el sol.

Reiner le observa por encima del hombro, sintiendo sus manitas frías aferradas a su brazo. Le sonríe.

—Pareces un gatito asustado —musita. Están atravesando una calle concurrida y el aire está un poco intoxicado de humanidad, más espeso de lo normal. Armin se siente asfixiado, como si su resaca fuera real.

—No tenía ganas de salir, ¿no podías dejarme descansar? —murmura Armin con un tono que no suena a él y, como si quisiera darle _toda_ la razón a Reiner, se abraza más a su firme muñeca y le palpa un poco el antebrazo con la cabeza. Reiner se ríe con el cosquilleo, como si fuera una mañana apta para reírse.

Armin a veces se maravilla de lo feliz que Reiner parece ser. Su mente tiene que ser una cosa verdaderamente lamentable, oscura y confundida, con diversos nervios desprendidos de sus sitios, goteando perfidia ahí en algún lugar tenebroso de su cráneo.

Armin eleva los ojos azules para verle. Reiner usa la mano libre para acariciarle un poco el cabello de oro y luego le besa la frente antes de regresar la vista a la calle amarillenta.

—Perdón, gatito, pero es que no podías faltar a la reunión de hoy.

El chico de Paradis parpadea. Se separa levemente de su brazo y le observa, con el ceño algo fruncido.

—¿Reunión? —inquiere. Su mente está apagada y poco lista para entender cualquier cosa. Lo único en lo que puede concentrarse realmente es en que Reiner huele esta mañana al sexo que no se lavó en la noche y que el aroma, contra su voluntad, le resulta atrayente. Casi quiere voltear a los alrededores, como para asegurarse de que no haya nadie que se esté fijando en él, porque Reiner es objetivamente guapo y Armin entiende que perderlo no sería demasiado difícil.

Y Reiner es el único refugio que tiene contra cosas peores que él.

Baja una mano para acariciar los dedos del mayor y le besa la piel caliente del brazo. Reiner se eriza.

—Gatito, si no estuviésemos en público…

Armin se sonroja un poco. Siempre le resulta remarcablemente fácil provocar esa clase de efectos en Reiner y, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo eso ha sido indeseado y horrible para él, a veces es reconfortante.

Le hace sentir que no es demasiado asqueroso ni repudiable si es que hay alguien que puede desearlo con esa fuerza.

Armin parpadea.

—No me dijiste qué reunión.

Reiner parece repentinamente devuelto a la realidad, como si se hubiese extraviado temporalmente pensando en qué es lo que estaría haciendo si es que _no estuviesen en público._

—Ah. Es una sorpresa. Nos invitaron a casa del alcalde y me pidieron específicamente que tú estuvieses presente.

Cuando Reiner le sonríe después de eso casi hay un salpiqueo de orgullo en sus labios. Armin no dice nada. Sus dedos juegan con la epidermis lamida por la luz clara matinal y su mente intenta sacar sentidos de lo que se acaba de revelar.

No tiene mucho éxito. El sol, el vino, el aroma fuerte de Reiner, su piel caliente, los latidos acelerados del corazón suyo que percibe ahí bajo la muñeca y su propio músculo cardiaco que azota los interiores de su tórax le distraen. Vuelve a untar suavemente el rostro a Reiner en un gesto vacuo y sin significado. Tiene la leve noción de que algo de lo que hace no está del todo bien, pero también tiene la otra leve noción de que ya no importa.

Así que, en un calor compartido y cómplice llegan al edificio gubernamental, una gran construcción antigua que está emplazada cerca del centro de la ciudad, con rejas altas rodeándole y numerosos soldados montando vigilancia.

Por supuesto que nadie detiene a Reiner cuando se acerca. Le saludan con respeto y le permiten atravesar las rejas.

Armin casi se ha dormido sobre su brazo, a decir verdad. El mundo le pasa muy lento y es demasiado asfixiante como para que pueda interesarse realmente en él. Su piel está roja. Hay motivos de sobra para ello entre los cuales elegir. Se siente aliviado cuando atraviesan las puertas de ébano tallado de la entrada y la sombra les cubre y por fin se separa un poco de Reiner, lo suficiente para dejar de lucir como una especie de parásito que intenta fusionarse con él. Mira a los alrededores.

Es la primera vez que Armin viene a este sitio. Si Reiner le hubiese advertido, habría tenido cuidado en ponerse sus mejores prendas, aunque tampoco es que esté mal vestido. Como pareja de Reiner, el otro se esmera mucho en cuidar de su apariencia. Tan sólo los mejores estilistas le cortan el cabello, usa perfumes caros y casi toda su ropa es fina, con excepción de la poca que aún guarda de sus primeros meses en Mare, cuando no vivían de privilegios y de impuestos ajenos.

Por tanto, a pesar de que no se ha puesto “lo mejor” de su guardarropa, tampoco es que esté mal vestido. Aunque ha de tener unas ojeras memorables, pero Pieck suele lucir así siempre y a nadie parece molestarle.

El salón de la entrada con el que se encuentran es gigantesco, con el techo elevado numerosos metros por encima de sus cabezas. El suelo está forrado en azulejos de colores cafés quemados y marmoleados con amarillo y dorado. Hay al fondo unas escaleras anchas de mármol beige punteado en cuya cima alcanzan a verse unos ventanales extensos que dejan penetrar muchísima luz y tras los cuales se nota lo que ha de ser un jardín, pues se ven árboles numerosos y mucho color verde. Antes de llegar a las escaleras del fondo, el recinto es alargado y a ambos lados hay varios pasillos que llevan hacia otros sitios del edificio.

Armin tiene que admitir que nunca antes había visto una arquitectura tan bella. Quizá tan sólo durante la coronación de Historia vio algo que pudiera compararse, pero le parece que nada de lo que conoció en Paradis era así de monumental.

Un muchacho se les aproxima. Es un chico flacucho, de gafas negras y cabello castaño muy claro, el cual parecía haberles estado esperando y les indica seguirle. Para alegría de Armin, los conduce hacia las escaleras, las cuales ascienden. Cuando están en el rellano central, Armin lanza una mirada al otro lado de las ventanas y percibe un jardín interior precioso, lleno de árboles, arbustos y flores organizados en patrones geométricos. Hay una enorme fuente rectangular en medio de aguas verdes donde reposan nenúfares de flores violetas, algunas de las cuales son visitadas por pequeñas avecillas de picos largos.

Armin sonríe y no deja de mirar mientras asciende por los escalones laterales, dejándose guiar por Reiner a quien tiene aferrado por la camisa.

El segundo piso, más cerca del alto techo, está adornado por tapices magníficos, molduras doradas y bellos candelabros suspendidos arriba. La luz es color diamante y se entreteje entre los cristales cortados que cuelgan de las bases de herrería, atraídos por la gravedad.

Se introducen a un pasillo al otro lado de unas puertas altas de caoba. Reiner le toma de la mano que estaba en su camisa y caminan así, unidos, componiendo una fantasía muy creíble que casi ni ellos pueden atreverse a cuestionar.

En la muñeca derecha de Armin se balancea su argolla de plata. En la izquierda de Reiner una argolla similar, pero de oro y con diamantes en lugar de zafiros, reposa de forma simétrica.

 _Se pertenecen_ , es lo que le dicen al mundo, una certeza axiomática.

El chico les hace entrar eventualmente a una habitación. Al atravesar la puerta, se hallan de pronto en una oficina forrada por madera con libreros gigantescos y alimentados por ríos de libros que por unos momentos hipnotizan a Armin. Se detienen cerca de la puerta, el chico parándose también un poco por detrás de ellos para comunicar al hombre que se emplaza del otro lado del escritorio que ha cumplido con su labor de llevarle a sus visitas.

Una señal de la mano sencilla cumple la doble función de despedir al chico y de retornar a Armin a la realidad. El hombre les indica sentarse frente a él y Armin es movido por la inercia de su cuerpo a seguir al de Reiner.

Se sientan en dos sillas forradas de cuero frente al escritorio. El alcalde, Armin nota, no tiene nada de especial. No luce particularmente poderoso ni inteligente ni nada. Parece más un hombrecillo patético sentado en una silla demasiado grande para él, con su sonrisa torcida, sus dientes amarillentos, el pelo cortado en ángulos raros y la espalda encorvada.

Qué clase de puesto de poder podría ocupar, resulta una incógnita. Aunque, por lo que Armin logra entender del funcionamiento político de Mare, el país, siendo un país militar, es regido principalmente por los líderes de la milicia y no tanto por los líderes gubernamentales. Los últimos cumplen la tediosa pero necesaria función de dar la cara y hablarle bonito a la sociedad. También crean y destruyen leyes a voluntad que, más frecuentemente que no, no parecen estar muy bien pensadas y por lo tanto suelen tener efectos negativos e inesperados.

A veces también aprueban leyes que sólo benefician a algunos burgueses que las solicitaban, como esa que no fue creada sino hasta hace un par de años que legaliza el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo.

Que qué puede tener este hombre para decirles es una incógnita aún más importante. El hombre sonríe de forma débil y francamente falsa. Armin se conoce perfectamente ese tipo de sonrisas políticas, accesorio indispensable de todo alto aristócrata de Mare, puesto que él, con el paso del tiempo, las ha dominado también. Así que responde con una sonrisa igual, emplazando las manos sobre los reposabrazos, intentando que no lo distraigan los dos libreros que enmarcan la ventana de la pared al fondo de la oficina y que se extienden del suelo al techo, donde lomos de diversos tamaños, colores y materiales reposan tranquilos, pequeños cúmulos de sabiduría que se burlan de su singular ignorancia.

Hace mucho que Armin no pone las manos sobre libro alguno. Al principio, Reiner se excusaba con que Armin sencillamente no los entendería, porque estaban escritos en otro idioma.

Eventualmente dejó de excusarse. Simplemente _no_ era _no_ y su palabra era ley. Armin suponía que era su forma particular de castigarlo por los errores del pasado, por lo que sea que pensaba que Armin había hecho para merecerlo. Armin se conformaba con echar vistazos al periódico de vez en cuando, cuando lo hallaba desatendido en la casa o cuando pasaba junto a los puestos que los vendían en el centro de la ciudad. Las letras casi tenían un poder intoxicante sobre él y por lo menos leer unas cuantas líneas le subsanaba un poquito el alma.

—¡Bueno! ¡Bienvenidos! —Declama el hombre con la sonrisa torcida y voz de vejestorio. Tose mientras sigue sonriendo y Armin experimenta una suerte de lástima por él. Un hombre insignificante jugando la pantomima de un puesto insignificante. Pero el sujeto parece inmensamente complacido—. Les agradezco que hayan hallado el tiempo para venir a verme, tenemos muchos temas importantes qué discutir, ¿cómo van los preparativos?

De todos los temas de los que Armin habría aborrecido hablar, el hombre ha elegido el que ocupa el puesto número uno de la lista. Por fortuna, ese es, en cambio, el tópico de conversación preferido de Reiner. En instantes el guerrero está soltando una perorata que incluye detalles que Armin está seguro de que no interesan a nadie más que a él, ni siquiera al alcalde que lo ha preguntado. Definitivamente discutir qué flores van a poner en los centros de mesa y qué bocadillos servirán como entradas no es el motivo por el que el hombre les ha convocado. Esa es tan sólo una excusa para introducir otras cuestiones. La naturaleza de esas otras cuestiones es lo verdaderamente interesante del asunto.

Armin nota a los ojos cansados del alcalde dirigiéndose hacia él y, por unos instantes, parecieran los dos sostener una suerte de conversación aparte, en tanto Reiner sigue vomitando explicaciones y pormenores que, con toda seguridad, sólo él recuerda.

—Eso es maravilloso —suelta por fin el sujeto, devolviendo la mirada a Reiner y ensanchando su fea sonrisa. Reiner se calla y asiente. No parece percatarse en absoluto de que nadie ha prestado atención a su discurso—. Es un alivio escuchar que ya están tan avanzados con la planificación, eso hará las cosas mucho más sencillas —continúa el tipo y, en ese instante, Armin siente un ventarrón agitándose en su pecho.

Cosas. Eso hará las “cosas” mucho más sencillas. _Qué cosas._

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente, señor alcalde? —Reiner también nota a esa curiosa palabra que parece englobar algo no necesariamente benévolo.

El alcalde se ríe. Hace un gesto casual con la mano, como si espantara a un bichito molesto. Ojos dorados y ojos azures no se retiran de él.

—Las cosas, las cosas, nada de qué preocuparse, muchachos —por la forma en que lo dice, Armin está inmediatamente convencido de que, de hecho, _preocuparse_ es lo primero que necesitan hacer—. La noticia de su casamiento, por supuesto, ha llegado a los altos mandos, y ellos no podrían estar más complacidos con este desenlace. Quieren asegurarse de que el evento no pase desapercibido y nosotros hemos propuesto una serie de acciones para garantizar que así sea. Es ese el motivo por el que les he pedido que vinieran —sonríe y pasa los ojos de Armin a Reiner, tres arrugas marcándose en la comisura de cada párpado—. De aquí en adelante, van a tener a un equipo asignado para ayudarlos con la planeación, también aumentaremos su presupuesto e incluiremos unas cuantas entrevistas y reuniones. Ustedes van a convertirse en un ejemplo para todo Marley y para los eldianos. Los eldianos sabrán lo que se puede esperar cuando uno es completamente leal a Marley, y los marleyanos podrán ver a los eldianos con mejores ojos, ¿no es una maravilla? ¡Y todo será posible gracias a ustedes!

Armin mira a Reiner de reojo. No esperaba encontrarse con que los ojos dorados también estuviesen encima de él. Hay una especie de entendimiento extraño en la mirada que comparten, algo a lo que hasta podría llamársele complicidad.

Y es que, cuando el mundo es tan malditamente repugnante y cuando hay tan pocas y malas opciones entre las cuales elegir, hasta el peor de los enemigos puede terminar transformándose en el único aliado con el que uno puede contar.

—Por supuesto que es una maravilla —responde Reiner tras un momento y esboza una sonrisa. Armin le imita, como si fuese un acto ensayado, sus ojos desperdigando una inocencia que hace mucho que le arrebataron. El alcalde da un manotazo entusiasmado sobre la mesa y propone brindar para celebrar.

A Armin no le interesa celebrar en absoluto. Pero beber de la cava personal del alcalde es, por otro lado, un efímero placer al que no se va a negar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus lecturas, votos y comentarios <3 por fin domé a este capítulo, espero con esto poder avanzar más rápido con la historia.
> 
> ¡Hasta el siguiente!

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí terminamos la primera parte. ¿Qué querrán los locos de Mare y cómo lo manejarán los dementes de Paradis? ¿Y qué va a pasar con el pobre Armin y esa propuesta desquiciada? 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> -
> 
> En el próximo capítulo: Interrogatorios. Anuncios. Y mentiras que se quieren creer.


End file.
